Rain
by TheWrestlingCritic
Summary: Dolph Ziggler thought his life with AJ Lee was perfect, until he learns one of her secrets from an anonymous person that might tear their relationship apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Rain**

**Summary: Dolph Ziggler thought his life with AJ Lee was perfect, until he learns one of her secrets from an anonymous person that might tear their relationship apart.**

**A/N: Just been reading fanfiction and finding out better ways to write. I was working on some other fics, there's like 3 others I started but haven't finished, they all sucked. Anyways, here's a new story, hope you like it, read, review, favorite.**

The morning light shined through the window causing the self proclaimed show off to wake from his bed. Stretching and yawning, he looked over to see his lovely girlfriend not in the bed. He wondered where she could be.

'Hmm...probably just downstairs cooking breakfast.' He thought.  
After showering and getting freshened up, Dolph went downstairs to see his girlfriend cooking food. He rubbed his forehead as he was greeted by a hello from AJ as he took a seat in the dining had a wild party last night, the party was celebrating AJ's best friend Kaitlyn, she was getting married to her boyfriend.

"Have a good night sleep honey ?" AJ asked as she flipped an omelette.

"Not really, that party last night killed me, I think I might have a hang over." Dolph groggily said as he let his head hit the table.

AJ served him his food as she took a seat right in front of him.

"So..." AJ started as she took a bite of her omelette, "That party last night was insane, I mean, I've never seen Kaitlyn so drunk" she finished as she laughed.

"Yeah, she even flashed her boobs, I'm surprised there was no scarring" Dolph replied with a chuckle as he ate his food rather fast.

"Scarring?"

"Yeah, hello ? She had a boob job."

"Oh yeah. Anyways can you go out to the store and buy me some things ?

"Sure," He replied, "What do you need?"

"Oh just some things, here, I had a list ready for when you woke up"

AJ handed him a list which he scanned over. The list read this:

Dolph's eyes went wide at the last one, and his smirk grew. Oh how he loved his girlfriend and how kinky she could be. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye as he went to a local grocery store.

While driving to the grocery store, he heard a sound on his phone indicating he had a text. It came from an anonymous number. He had no idea who it could be. The only people who had his number were AJ, his family his close friend CM Punk, Vince and Daniel Bryan ( because of AJ ).

The text read : "Love is strong until faults come crashing down"

What the hell does that even mean ? He looked up from his phone to realize he arrived at the store. Scratching his head, he decided to turn his phone off until he was done shopping.

After Dolph was done shopping, he went back to his car and turned his phone on. He had 1 more message. Another strange message.

It read :"Oh how you will see that you were meant to be with me"

Then, he received a notification that the anonymous person sent a dropped his phone as he saw it. Betrayal and anger flashed through his eyes as he picked the phone back up. The video was of AJ kissing another man, none other than John Cena. The video was AJ talking about how Dolph was just a sucker, and that he meant nothing to her. Tears began to sting his eyes as the video went on with more hateful comments from the both of them. The video ended when they began having sexual intercourse.

Dolph banged his head on the wheel cursing out his soon to be ex.

'That fucking bitch' he thought, 'How dare she cheat on me, i should have fucking know, she was too good to be true.'

The show off drove home extremely fast, surprised that he didnt kill someone or get a ticket, with the mood he was in, he probably was thankful no one pulled him over, he might have killed them. Dolph busted through the front door and ran upstairs. When he got up to his master bedroom he saw another sight that scared him for life, his 'girlfriend' AJ Lee down on her knees and sucking John Cena's dick.

"AJ, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING !" Dolph screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god ! Dolph, what are you doing back so early ?" AJ said in a nervous tone as she stood up, wiping her mouth.

"It's not what you think Dolph, we were-" John Cena started, clearly trying to defend his actions.

"Shut the FUCK UP Cena" Dolph shouted back making the Cenation leader step back a couple of feet."You need to get the fuck out of my house you piece of shit !" The show off said with clenched fists and pulsating veins.

Cena booked it out of there leaving AJ to defend her actions on her own.

"D-D-Dolph, I-I- wasn't doing w-what you think i was, I-I-"

"Shut your damn mouth you whore"- he screamed at her making her flinch and making her eyes start to water.

"Dolph, please," AJ started as she let the tears fall down her face. "Im so-so-so sorry!"

"I'm gonna say this only once, nice and clear for you," he said with clenched fists and sternness." Get, the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

AJ sunk to her knees and pleaded with him, even offering him SEX ! Did she think he was a whore like her ?

"April" he said as grabbed her and pulled her to the front door, "GET OUT!" He threw her out of the house, she even landed face locked all the grabbed a suitcase and threw all her stuff out the front window. He ignored her knocking and pleading, he instead went upstairs and sulked softly. Dolph's phone rang a bunch of times, presumably from AJ pleading to get back. But after a while, the knocking, phone calls and pleading stopped. Instead, he got a text from the anonymous read:

"I'll meet you at Dave's cafe tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM sharp."

**Well everyone, that's chapter 1 ! Hope you liked it, leave a review rating an a favorite if you want the series to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Rain**

**Thanks for the support even with a huge hiatus. I still will be uploading rarely, but I had enough time from school to squeeze out this. Italics in bold represent something from the past. Thanks for reading, and leave a review, You better !**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dolph said aloud as he checked himself out in the mirror.

Dolph had convinced himself to go through with it. To meet this mysterious person at Dave's cafe.

"It could just be some fan who got my number, or a friend pulling a joke on me, or..." He looked away from mirror and down as he finished...

"...It could be AJ..." He mumbled heart brokenly .

Dolph still couldn't believe what happened to him in the past 24 hours. From the love of his love ripping out his heart and stepping on it with one of his rivals, to some random person texting him to meet.

As he arrived at the Cafe he felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement, but most importantly, he was scared. Scared to trust anyone ever again.

He took a seat at one of the outside patio tables they had there. As soon as he sat down, a flashback ensued…

"_Oh Dolph, wouldn't this be a perfect place for a wedding?" AJ asked smiling, looking at the Dave's Cafe sign._

**"_A wedding ? Here ? I don't know about that. Plus, why ? Are you thinking of marriage" Dolph cautiously asked. AJ looked at him with that sexy look that he didn't deny turned him on._**

**"_I don't know honey, i just thought that instead of those big and fancy rich weddings you see on TV, we could have it somewhere where no one would expect. It would be out of the ordinary !" she exclaimed, jumping in the air._**

**"_Whoa whoa there AJ, calm down, don't wanna give yourself a heart attack do you ? Dolph said as he calmed her down._**

**"_I'm sorry honey, i just got excited" she said with a pout as she put her head in her boyfriends chest._**

**"_Oh AJ…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "You'll always be my little spitfire."_**

Dolph Ziggler flashed back to reality when the waiter came.

"Hi, I'm Angie and I'll be taking your order today. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, ugh..." He stumbled as he picked up his menu and looked for something.

"Sure." he continued "I'll take just a glass of wine, I don't feel in the mood to eat."

"Okay sir, I'll be right back with your order." She said as she walked off. Dolph looked at his phone, it read 10:00 AM sharp. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

Dolph had no idea who it could be. Who would have been texting him this entire time, who would have had that recorded video of his now ex-girlfriend. Who.

The waitress came back with the glass of wine that he had ordered.

"Here's your drink sir, its on the house." She said with a wink as she walked away.

"Wow, that was fast." Dolph said as he took a drink of the wine. Immediately he began to feel a woozy.

"Oh god, what the hell is going on." he said slurred as he stumbled out of the patio chair he was sitting on and collapsed to the ground hitting his head hard.

Blood poured from Dolph's head as he laid flat back against the concrete. Sirens ran off in the distant as people began to crowd around him. He tried to move his hands but his body was too weak from the fall.

As his eyes began to close he heard someone come close to him and put there hand over his head and through his hair.

"There's no point in running Dolph, I've got you now."

Darkness ensued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain Chapter 3. A new chapter already lol.. I had some more time so why not make another chapter to this fanfiction. Leave a review ! Thanks and goodbye.**

Dolph draped in and out of consciousness. In between intervals he realized he was on a hospital gurnee. There was a doctor and a couple of nurses rushing around him while they wheeled the gurnee into a hospital room.

"Sir?" the doctor asked checking his vital signs. "Sir can you hear me ?" Dolph's vision was blurry and his speaking was slurred. He had remembered falling but that was it. He had such an unbearable headache. It felt like someone smashed his head in with a pipe.

"Hello, sir ? Can you hear me ?" the doctor asked while the nurses placed IV's into Dolphs arms.

"….I….." Dolph started while feeling like he could pass out at any moment, little to no avail, he did just that. The next thing he knew, he was in the same hospital room. He blinked open his eyes to find the IV's now out of his arms. Sighing he ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes only to hear someone walk into the room.

He looked up to see it was a female nurse. She looked to be no more than 25-30 years old. She was smiling brightly at him was a clipboard in her hands. "Hi, I'm Jennifer, and i'm your nurse. You must be wondering why you're in here, aren't you ? she asked.

. "Actually yes, I know why I'm in here. I collapsed at the cafe and hit my head hard" he said as rubbed his head feeling something on his temple.

"We've done tests for concussions and other things, but all have turned up negative." she said as she looked through the papers on her clipboard. "After you sign some paperwork you can leave in the morning, but until then, you'll have to stay here. We've also stitched the side of your head, you had a pretty big gash.."

Dolph looked at the TV that was mounted on the wall, it was on some news channel. The time read 6.00 pm. "I was in here for like 8 hours ?" he questioned.

She chuckled before responding. "Yep, you slept a lot, which helped heal your cut."

"Speaking of my cut," he started before holding his head, "Is it supposed to hurt this damn bad?"

"Yeah, its gonna probably hurt like that for a day or two before it fully winds down." she answered.

He groaned as he shifted in the hospital bed. The nurse left the room as he closed his eyes. 'Beep Beep' his phone went off. "Another thing to keep me awake" Dolph mumbled as he pulled his phone out of his jeans. The text read: 'Dolph, I'm sorry for what happened at the cafe. It wasn't' supposed to go down that way. Anyways, I would like to re-meet at a hotel'

Dolph couldn't believe the gall of this person. First they just randomly text him to meet when he has no idea who they are, and then they drug him, make him collapse and injure his head and send him to a hospital and act like its all okay. He decided to text back

'Why should i even talk to you after what you did?' he asked

'Because, I said I'm sorry, we need to meet. I have something you need to know.'

Dolph sighed as he texted back. "Fine, where do you want to meet." He sighed as he looked back at the tv. He got another text that read:

"Meet me tomorrow at 1:00PM. BlueFox Hotel. Floor 6, room 54."

As Dolph closed his eyes he couldn't help but chuckle at what a day he had. The bullshit he had gone through. He has no idea who this person is, but he's determined to find out.

In the morning Dolph signed the paperwork before leaving. He then went to the hotel to finally meet who this person was. As he pulled up to the hotel he felt weird. Like he was going into something he knew he wouldn't like and would end up regretting later.

He looked at his phone and at the hotel door he reached. Room 54. He made it, now to find out who was behind the messages. As he knocks on the door he hears footsteps. Thump, Thump,Thump. The door opens. Dolph's stunned.

"Hello Dolph, care to come in?" Nikki Bella asks. He doesn't believe she could have been the one doing this.

"N..Nikki?" he stumbles. This was his ex girlfriend we're talking about. The one that married John Cena and left him. Sure, he was over her, but a small part of him still loved her, and he still wasn't on good terms with Nikki. Her sister was nice, she wasn't. She had a reputation backstage for being a bitch and he knew she loved it. Loved being the center of attention which drove them slowly away from each other.

"Oh Dolph, its so cute when your starstruck by a real woman like me" she proudly says with a twirl of her hair. He now realizes shes wearing jeans and a low cut top. Dolph walks into the room and sits on a nearby chair. Nikki closes the door as she looks at him with a smirk.

Dolph decides to clear the air, "Why did you call me here?" Her cockiness ends and she gets serious, almost sad looking.

"It's about John." she responds. It's no secret to anyone that Dolph Ziggler loathes John Cena. From his annoying fake personality, to him being a total dick to younger talent, burying them, to even his party's that he throws behind his girlfriends back where he has sex with multiple women. One that Dolph found out about a couple months ago. He would have told Nikki but they weren't even friends anymore, which was something that part of him wanted to fix, and part of him wanted to stay the same.

"What happened?" Dolph asks. Nikki looks straight in the eyes as she responds.

"He left me." Dolph looks stunned. Nikki always bragged about her relationship to everyone. On social media, in person, hell, even on Total Divas.

He, he, what ?" Dolph says dumbfounded. He sees the tears welling in her eyes as she looks away from him. He hears her just starting bawling her eyes out. Dolph gets up out of his chair to console her.

She bawls her eyes out into his shoulder. "Shhh Nikki, it's okay, we'll get through this together." Dolph says as he rubs her back.

"It's just that, ever since i left you, i've constantly been thinking about you, every day about how i screwed up. About how i still love you, about how my heart was torn between you and John, the last couple of weeks have been terrible for me, he treats me like shit" Nikki says before she goes back to bawling."

A realization just hits Dolph. Ever since he hit his head, he forgot that John was with AJ.

"John cheated on you with my now ex-girlfriend AJ." he says in such a monotone voice. Nikki just squeezes him tighter as Dolph lets one of his own tears fall.

"It's ok Dolph, we'll get through this together" Nikki says.

"I hope so."


End file.
